deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update August 17th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on August 17th 2012. News *'For Beta Testers: Thumb Grid!' Back in April dA launched the new deviantART thumbnails to the Beta Testers. Over the last few months we've received a great deal of feedback from the community. We're always working to ensure that we put out products that are best for our community, and so today we'd like to announce some new options being added to these thumbnails to give you the best browsing experience. *'Redraw Button ' When deviants submit artwork drawn in deviantART muro, they have the option to post their work as a Redraw, or as the original image. For many users, this was preventing them from viewing the full artwork when they couldn't or didn't want to watch the video. As of today, that problem has been fixed! A "Watch Redraw" button has been added to deviations that have redraw enabled, so that when a user opens a redraw deviation, they will be met with the completed artwork first, and can then choose to watch the redraw. *'My Earnings' My Earnings is now accessible via the Shop dropdown menu in the site header. My Earnings lets you view your earnings from your Prints and Premium Content sales, and allows you to receive payments. *"My Earnings Inquiry" has been added as a Help Desk category for all of your accounting questions. *The Prints FAQ has been merged into main FAQ and is now searchable. *Outdated daily Help Desk tips have been removed from FAQ. Bugs fixes 'General' *Social media "Share" buttons should now be consistent throughout the site. *For a short time, Journals submitted with the old journal submission page could only be submitted to the Journals > Personal category. *Voting on Gallery submissions in large Groups would sometimes time out or fail. *Deviants were unable to select certain folders for Group Gallery submissions if those folders contained subfolders. *Prints in the shopping cart were losing their frame when multiple Prints of the same deviation were ordered. *An issue with USPS prevented international orders from taking advantage of our Free Economy Shipping promotion. *Various typos and layout issues with the Cart were addressed. *Notes to multiple recipients were not displaying all recipients. *Discovered default thumbnails for literature deviations were getting overwritten by improper images. *A Group's Featured folder will now appear in the Gallery Folders module on the group homepage. *The Featured folder was unexpectedly showing up in the Gallery Folders column in member Galleries. *Deviation notices would sometimes fail to deliver to a small portion of a deviant's watchers if they had a very large number of watchers. 'deviantART muro' *Some issues that caused images to be corrupted in deviantART muro were fixed. 'Sta.sh' *Clicking on the Sta.sh logo while looking at a file in a stack only brought memebrs one level up, not all the way to the root. *The licensing dropdown would lose memory of its settings when reopened right away. *The labels in the licensing dropdown are now clickable. *Hovering on the menu above PDF items would make them vanish. *Page titles were inconsistent. *When loading a folder URL directly, the placeholder text for an empty description would be missing. *Category-related errors are now delayed until submission is attempted. *The File/Edit menus were getting stuck at the top of the page when opened on a scrolled page. *Pressing enter while renaming a stack wasn't working in all browsers. *It was possible to enable Prints on Scraps under some conditions. *When turning on Critique, the editor didn't reflect the fact that it also turns on comments (which can then be disabled if needed). *Items that were originally uploaded as non-image files could be turned into broken image items by changing the main file to an image. *The preview area of published items lacking a preview image had the wrong background. *The "Collections" link was mistakenly appearing underneath the Sta.sh comment box. *The "More Options" link on a published deviation was styled improperly. *When editing a published deviation on a tall browser window, a mismatched background would be visible. *The title and description area of a stack would jump around when going in and out of editing. *Files uploaded as a stack would be in reverse order. *Changing the preview image of an item wouldn't update the preview until changes were saved. *When updating the main image or preview of an item and closing the editor, the item page and the preview in the Sta.sh root/folder wouldn't be updated with the new image. *The description box when editing an item would be wrongly sized with the handle in the wrong spot. *Reloading the URL of a published item with an #edit parameter would reopen the editor. *Pressing "Save & Exit" wouldn't visually convey that there is an ongoing saving process. *The pages icon in the header would look hovered when the mouse cursor was next to it. 'Sta.sh Writer' *Progress bars for embeds now become browser-default broken images if they fail. *In certain situations, the WYTIWYG functionality of Sta.sh Writer would incorrectly parse some HTML. *Writer titles have been restricted to the same parameters as valid deviation titles, so it is consistent *Hitting tab in the title field didn't take you directly to the main body. *Embedding a "File" deviation produced a broken progress bar. *Muro-created deviations had a blank "embed" code in the share menu. *Undoing a drag and drop from the sidebar reverted the image to a progress bar. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012